


Silver adoration

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Missionary Position, a good old fashioned wholesome fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: He was HER knight. The happiness she felt in his embrace made her feel as if she could face the world- and she needed it now more than ever. And, she prayed, he found the same joy, the same confidence, in her arms, too.





	Silver adoration

It had happened more times than she could count- perhaps, rather, she didn’t want to count, to think these encounters were numbered. The safety of her quarters, her tent, the darkness of a riverbank meadow or a hillside overlooking a forest. 

She would go there alone to clear her mind, and then she’d sense the shift in the mana in the air and then hear a strange sound and see a minute flash of light, and he would be behind her, and every time she’d try to keep her composure instead of turning and racing into his arms.

It was one such night, now- deep within a quiet forest the Dawn Brigade had taken refuge in. Micaiah had hoped, prayed, that that knight- her knight- would appear before her.

Multiple times she felt the natural fluctuations in the magic in the air and mistook them for his presence. Each time she turned with a joyful gasp on her breath, only to be met with silence or a small animal scurrying in her wake.

And then, just as she thought to lose hope, she felt it. And heard and saw the final signs it was him.

“… Maiden, I’m sorry I’ve made you wait for so long.”

His voice, deep and warm, was soft on her ear, his touch upon her like the warmth of the sun. She turned, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

“Sir Knight.” She whispered against his chest, burying her eyes against his shoulder. He returned the embrace, strong arms folding around her and keeping her close, safe.

“I… There is something I wish to tell you,” he said softly, slowly placing his hands on her waist and lowering her back onto her own too feet. “I wish to tell you right away, so that you may decide how… how this all will go.”

Micaiah’s heart fluttered, yet twinged with nerves. What was he talking about? “Of course. What’s troubling you?”  
“… I know your name, but you do not know mine.” He reached out, gently touching her face, brushing snow-white strands behind her ears. “Micaiah, the Dawn Maiden. It’s… it’s a beautiful name. One I feel honored to speak.”

She smiled, a heavy blush forming on her cheeks. “Oh, it’s… thank you. It’s important to me, but it’s… never struck me as something that lovely.”

“It’s as lovely as the rest of you,” he commented with a small smile. Slowly he drew his hand back, only for her to grab hold of it- and even in the dim light, with his face obscured, she could tell his cheeks were a bit red. “But… I wish to change that. I’m fearful telling you my name will… will cause us trouble. But I cannot stand to feel dishonest any longer.”

“Then tell me.” She took a step closer, smile genuine, trying hard to make out his features clearly. “I swear I won’t tell a soul.”

He took a deep breath—

“Zelgius,” he said softly, as if he feared his name held a curse.

“Zelgius,” she repeated, smiling gently. “… It’s beautiful. Strong. Like you.” Her gaze softened, amber eyes almost glowing with affection.

She thought for certain she saw his cheeks redden once more, though in the dim light it was hard to know for absolute certain.

He took a step forward, hesitantly at first. Then, as he breathed a thank you, he leaned in for a kiss- one she graciously returned.

After a moment, his lips began to move from hers- to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, every kiss reverent as if she were a goddess herself. “M-my, you’re affectionate tonight…”

He froze at her comment, slowly pulling away.

“I… I apologize if I went too far.”

She smiled in return, lowering herself on the ground and gesturing for him to join her, holding her arms out to embrace him.

“… I… I did enjoy it,” she admitted with a laugh, “but… such affection makes me weak in the knees.”

And slowly he moved to join her, his movements almost strange out of his armor. He placed himself between her legs, then atop her, placing his lips once more on hers. Her hands moved to touch him through the thin fabric of his shirt, and after a moment- and an ounce of hesitation- he sat back and sipped it off, over his head.

Micaiah’s eyes went wide, admiring the strong muscles that covered his body- she’d been able to sense his sheer strength before, and had witnessed it firsthand, but now she had irrefutable proof before her. But then the scars that covered him came to light under her fingertips, and her expression turned sympathetic.

“I… I should… I should like to do something… different,” he asked, haltingly, watching her expression as she moved her hand along his body. He tried not to get distracted from her gentle, loving touch, but it was growing difficult. “I… would you… be terribly offended if I asked you to… disrobe? N-not anything you’re uncomfortable removing other than the obvious, but…”

She laughed, her cheeks reddening- though she did slip out of her clothing, ensuring it was all safely tucked away- leaving only her smallclothes covering her skin.

He took another deep breath, then slowly began to kiss down her body, making her shiver and gasp in delight at each movement of his lips. And slowly his hands moved her panties from her hips, then his hands gently held her thighs apart.

“If… if you wish for me to stop, tell me.”

Her face was red, but she simply smiled nervously. “… G-go ahead. I’m not certain what I did to deserve this though—!”

Her voice went to a high pitch as he buried his tongue between her folds, eager to pleasure her and offer some sign of thanks for the kindness and affection she’d shown him. Thanks for giving him something to look forward to again, something to live for that made him feel alive.

Her fingers tangled into his hair at the back of his head, and at first he paused, but as she gently pushed him back against her he knew her intentions. He redoubled his efforts, moving his hands to her hips to hold her down, and he became acutely aware of the feeling of her feet pressing against his back, pulling him in closer, closer.

After a moment she found her release, her grip loosening as she slowly laid back against the ground. She whispered a breathless thank you as he slowly moved back, moving instead to lie at her side and hold her close.

But it seemed he couldn’t hide his own feelings from her. Almost immediately he felt her pressing against him, moving her hips against his arousal (rather poorly) hidden by his pants.

“M-Micaiah—” He didn’t want her to feel as though she had to act, but she simply kissed him softly on the lips.

“I… I wanna… return the favor if I can,” she smiled sweetly. “As we usually do, or… however you like.”

He couldn’t hide his desire- least of all from her. He slid his pants down and gently rolled her to her back, feeling an ounce of guilt for doing this while she was likely still so sensitive. 

But as he entered her, she cried out in pure delight, clinging to him as she had before. He thrusted into her hard, yet with as much love as he could muster, kisses and soft praise fell from his lips to her skin. And as his hand cupped her cheek and he gazed upon her face, eyes squeezed shut and lips parted in a breathless smile, he feared he couldn’t keep the words from being spoken.

“I love you,” he breathed, leaning his forehead against hers. And before the panic could set in, she placed her lips against his, kissing him softly before falling back against the ground.

Before she could reply, she came again- gasping and writhing on the grassy trail, whimpering as he thrust a few times more before he found his own release, breathing hard and trying to contain the soft moans in his throat.

After a moment, she gathered up enough strength to cup his cheek in her hand as he had done, and she smiled, still breathless and joyful—

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I am so sorry if this read like a cheesy romance novel. I just kinda started writing and it... went that way, so I went for it!
> 
> I couldn't remember for the life of me if or when Zelgius tells Micaiah his name, so pretend this is how it happened lol. 
> 
> I'm not personally one to tell people what to ship, but I'm not a big fan of Sothe/Micaiah personally. So the idea of having these two shipped is pretty great in my opinion. No hate if you prefer Micaiah with Sothe, this is just my opinion ^^;
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
